Still The One
by VashtaNarada
Summary: Detailed Summary Inside. Songfic. Song is Still The One by Shania Twain. Little bit of Harry/Hermione fluff, Ron/Luna fluff and HP/HG/RW friendship


**Author's note: This is my first fic song or other!**

**Short songfic.**

**Song is Shania Twain's Still the one**

**I heard this song the other day and this scene popped into my head!**

**Getting into the Christmas Season I suppose. :)**

**Setting:This takes place in a Christmas party in the **

**Griffindor common 7 so this is the last Christmas **

**at Hogwarts for in books YOU HEAR ME??**

** a bit crazy there.**_**Any**_**ways-**

**Summary: It's the Last Christmas at Hogwarts for the gang,**

**and the Griffindors are throwing a party at the Griffindor common room**

**Hermione starts to sing.**

**Songfic. Song is Still The One by Shania Twain.**

**Little bit of Harry/Hermione fluff, Ron/Luna fluff and HP/HG/RW friendship.**

Fred,George,Ron,Seamus and Dean had just finished singing

With a little help from my friends (Beatles).

"Come on Hermione- " said fred

"Your turn now!" finished George

Hermione found herself thrust upon the small half-stage as

Fred and George jumped off.

Hermione started blushing furiously as some cat-calls started.

"

C'mon 'Mione! You've gotta play a song or else I'll have to choose for you!" Yelled Ginny.

"sigh. okay...um....okay i've got it..."

Hermione mumbled something at the stereo system and it started playing

Hermione started to sing:

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We might've took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

Tears glistened in her eyes

she recalled the Basilisk,Harry and Voldemort,and all the times he could have died.

_But just look at us holdin' on_

_We're still together still goin' strong_

"Yes that's right 'Mione. we are." Thought Harry in his head

Hermione smiled warmly at Ron and Harry.

Only Ron noticed Hermione's gaze lasted a _little_ second longer on Harry.

Inside Ron smirked.

_(mmm)_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holdin' on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_You're still the one_

_(oooooooo) yeah!_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life ooooo yeah_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby..._

Yes They had endured lots together, had been for each other through thick and thin

And it took a war for Harry and Hermione to figure out how much they **reall**y meaned to **each other**. _Thought Ron._

_"And how much __**She **__means to me" Ron thought._

_Ron was talking about Luna, it was funny he always thought her,well, __**Loony.**_

_and then he __**saw**__ who she __**really**__ had feelings for ,well, this is the __**crazy**__ returned them._

_Thinking about it,Ron felt the luckiest and happiest man alive._

_He looked at Luna and gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled at smiled she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips._

As she finished the song Hermione flung herself off the stage and embraced Harry in a bear hug.

Harry hugged her back hard and they stood there. Rocking back and forth for what seemed like hours.

Harry pulled away and looked Hermione in the gazes connected,Honey-brown and Shocking-Green.

They saw in each their love reflected in the other's eyes.

He pulled her in for their first kiss.A warm kiss full of bottled emotions for each other.

_"mmm"_ thought Hermione.

They pulled away and Hermione breathed "_I Love You"_

_"I Love you too" _breathed back Harry

They embraced once more, for, not the first and_ certainly _not the last time.

**BTW pleasepleaspleeeease R&R!!!!!**


End file.
